


Pandémonium : (la Onzième Heure.)

by yvain



Series: Omertà!AU [4]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: M/M, Mafia Game, Omerta AU, Omertà verse, tw blood, tw deaths, tw mentions of deaths, tw mentions of killings, tw scars
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvain/pseuds/yvain
Summary: Ils sont vingt-deux, ça faisait un bail qu’ils n’étaient pas tous aussi au complet, quoi de mieux qu’une soirée orageuse pour un jeu de Mafia ?Calogrenant sourit : “J’insiste que ceci n’est ni fable, ni songe, ni mensonge.”
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon/Venec (Kaamelott), Bohort/Léodagan (Kaamelott), Duc d’Aquitaine/Rohan d’Aquitaine (OC), Gauvain/Yvain (Kaamelott), Lancelot (Kaamelott)/Caius Camillus, Leonius Cornelius Celsus (OC)/Aelius Camillus (OC), Merlin/Elias (Kaamelott)
Series: Omertà!AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870516
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	1. Le Maître du Jeu.

"Mais si les gars, réfléchissez-y, c'est une idée de génie ! Avec la table ronde de réunion on a le parfait set up !" s'exclama Caius en tapant ses paumes sur son bureau, s'attirant un haussement de sourcil de Blaise et un soupir de la part de Leodagan. "Quoi, ça vous tente pas ? On a tout le monde !" 

"C'est vrai que comme on est là nous, ça peut être drôle, pis ça fait un baaaail que j'y ai pas joué !" s'écria à son tour Rohan qui souriait de toutes ses dents à son mari et à Alauda.

"Ça fait passer le temps," approuva Venec.

"Loup-garou, che...?" s'étonna sincèrement Aelius, dévisageant les autres italiens comme s'ils étaient fous.

"C'est un jeu de cartes," lui expliqua Leonius qui était en tailleur sur son siège et qui semblait très excité par l'idée, "mais on y jouait au Vatican, on appelait ça Mafia tu te souviens ? Hé bien Loup-Garou je crois qu'c'est le même principe. Plus ou moins les mêmes rôles sous des noms différents." 

"Moi aussi j'y jouais avant, c'était plutôt fun," sourit Cornelia en lui jetant un regard en biais.

"Oui, Mafia ça a été créé avant," informa Arthur qui était tout aussi intéressé, "mais mais maintenant que tu le dis, Leonius, puisqu'on est à K, on a qu'à jouer à la version Mafia." 

"Ah oui, mais il nous faudrait un MDJ qui connait la Mafia." 

Un toussotement. 

"Enfin le jeu, quoi." 

"Moi je connais," lança soudainement Calogrenant, "on y jouait souvent avec Leodagan, Blaise et Michel avant, à la DGSE." 

"Ouais, un beau bordel, ça finissait en crise de larmes et de sang," approuva l'autre avec un hochement de tête, "'quoi, comment vous avez pu nous mentir pendant tout ce temps ! non ! toi aussi ?! où est la confiance dans cette équipe ?!', imaginez l'état des équipiers après coup." 

"Moi je pense que ça peut être intéressant, puis ça change du Loup-Garou," ajouta Elias en haussant les épaules. "En revanche je connais pas du tout les règles, Calogrenant, tu penses faire office de maître du jeu ?" 

"Tu auras sûrement un rôle bien vicieux," se moqua Merlin.

"Pourquoi pas. Qui veut faire une partie ? Parce que là il est," le capitaine regarda sa montre, "14h. Donc si je veux bien tout préparer, il va me falloir un peu de temps...je vais devoir aller retrouver le paquet qu'on s'était créé aux services." 

"Cazzo, vous aviez carrément fait des cartes et tout ?" s'exclama Caius qui sauta de sa chaise, "c'est classe !" 

"On avait cassé les couilles des gens en charge des écrans, j'oublie leurs noms," marmonna Leodagan, "z'avaient fait des trucs plutôt classes." 

"Oui, hé ben c'est perdu quelque part dans mon appart," soupira son ami. "On peut se retrouver ce soir après le boulot dans la salle de la Table Ronde, c'est bien de faire ce genre de trucs la nuit." 

"Faudra qu'on ait tous bouffé avant, sinon je sens que comme ça va s'attarder, on va tous crever de faim." 

"Ditto", approuva Bohort en s'approchant, un fin sourire sur les lèvres, "ça a l'air sympa, votre jeu." 

"Tu y as jamais joué ?" demanda Leodagan qui glissa un bras autour de ses hanches par réflexe et se pencha légèrement vers lui, "même pas au Loup-Garou ?" 

"Nn-nn. Combien serons-nous ? Qui viendra, du coup ?" 

"Voyons-voir..." 

Caius monta sur sa table, posa les mains sur ses hanches et se dit que peut-être que le cliché qui disait que les italiens parlaient fort et étaient insupportables avait sûrement une part de vérité.

"Que ceux qui veulent y jouer lèvent la main ! Je vous compte !"

Il plissa les yeux et pointa chaque personne du doigt avant de sortir son téléphone et d'écrire leurs prénoms : 

"Alooors, Lance, Arturo, Leodagan, Bohort, Blaise t'es de la partie ? Ahh, perfetto, Blaise, Michel, Perce---quelqu'un va devoir rester avec lui pour tout lui expliquer, Merlin, Elias, Karadoc, papà ça t'tente ? Si, si, okay, papà, Leonius, Cornelia, Venec, les Aquitains, et c'est b---"

"Il s'passe quoi ?" demanda bruyamment Yvain en entrant dans la pièce, pris de court par l'italien qui surplombait la foule. "Ah, faut monter sur les bureaux ?" 

"Je crois pas, nan," railla Galessin qui gardait la porte ouverte à une Seli qui lui jetait un regard mauvais. 

"On va se faire un jeu de Mafia ce soir, vous voulez jouer ?" demanda Leonius avec un grand sourire, se levant pour aller leur faire la bise.

"Mafia, n'est-ce pas la version précurseure du jeu du Loup-Garou ?" s'étonna Gauvain qui avait tapotait le dos de son oncle en lui intimant de sourire un peu. "Moi je suis partant !"

"Euh, carrément, moi aussi," affirma son fiancé. "M'man ? Galessin ?"

Seli haussa une épaule.

"Pourquoi pas." 

"Allez, au moins j'aurai la satisfaction de tous vous voir crever un par un," railla le bouclé. "Comptez-moi dans le jeu." 

"Evviva ! Laissez moi compter, alors, si on met Calogrenant qui est MDJ de côté....tac tac tac...undici....quattro...piùùùù...eh...tre, più uno, due...quattrooo....quattro quattro otto, più tre undici, più undici, ventidue ! On est vingt-deux ! Parfait !" 

"Je vous explique les rôles de suite ?" proposa justement le chauve qui s'était levé de sa chaise et s'était planté au bout de la pièce, de sorte à tous leur faire face. "Comme ça c'est fait." 

"Moi j'veux bien, mais je garantis pas de tout biter," avoua Karadoc qui croquait dans un gressin. 

"Ah moi non plus," ajouta Perceval. "Moi non plus." 

"Comme on est 22 j'ai déjà une petite idée de ce que je vais choisir comme rôles à distribuer," commença le capitaine en hochant la tête. "Pendant que Caius comptait j'y ai un peu réfléchi." 

"Enfin quelqu'un qui sait faire deux choses à la fois dans ce département," ironisa Lancelot, "c'est bien les capitaines, ça." 

"On t'entend, connard," répliqua Alauda avec un rire. "Du coup, on a quoi au menu ?" 

"Alors c'est pas bien compliqué," rassura Calogrenant en le regardant, "le principe c'est : les Gens de la Ville contre la Mafia. On va appeler la ville Rome tiens, ça sera marrant. Donc imaginez, les romains contre la Mafia. Y a une minorité de mafieux, mais ça veut pas dire qu'il y a pas d'autre rôles qui œuvrent dans leur sens. En plus, y a ceux qu'on appelle les Tiercegens, c'est à dire ceux qui doivent gagner seuls." 

"Attends, j'note tout ça sur mon tel comme ça je peux l'envoyer à tout l'monde après," lança Yvain en levant l'index en l'air. "Okay, go." 

Son parrain hocha la tête vers lui avant de reprendre.

" _Donc, parmi les romains je vais faire jouer un **Détective**. Son rôle, c'est que chaque nuit il peut désigner une personne et savoir si ladite personne a commis un meurtre. Si oui, je dirai 'positif,' sinon 'négatif,' ou bien 'pas de résultat.'"_

"Hein ? Comment ça ?" interrompit le maître d'armes qui avait froncé les sourcils. "Pardon je t'en prie, reprends." 

" _Ensuite un Vigile. **Le Vigile** a le droit de choisir une personne à qui tuer par nuit. Que ce soit un romain ou non. C'est risqué, parce que le Vigile ne sait pas qui est mafioso ou non. Ensuite un **Garde** **du Corps**. Le Garde du Corps peut se placer devant quiconque pour les protéger, mais il ne peut protéger la même personne deux nuits d'affilée. Si jamais il choisit quelqu'un qui était sensé mourir, il meurt à sa place._"

"Super," ironisa Galessin.

" _ **L'Ascétique** ," _continua Calogrenant, _"est immunisé contre toutes actions la nuit, sauf les tueries. Mettons que le Garde du Corps veuille le protéger...il ne peut pas. C'est à double tranchant. On après le **Témoin** , un peu comme la Petite Fille. Chaque nuit il se réveille ne même temps que les mafieux, mais ne doit pas se faire repérer. On a le **Chauffeur de Bus,** qui échange deux personnes s'il le souhaite, lui inclu, si ça lui chante. En fait il a le pouvoir de constamment se sauver la peau. Ensuite et enfin, le **Napolitain** , avec un grand N. C'est un peu comme le Détective. Chaque nuit le Napolitain peut choisir un joueur de son choix et voir s'il est un romain ou non. Je lui répondrai alors : positivement ou non. __Ou encore, "l'opération n'a pas fonctionné.""_

"Ah ouais, relou," marmonna Yvain.

" _Ensuite les Thiercegens. D'abord on a le Tueur en Série ou **Psychopathe** , je vais l'appeler le Psychopathe, ce sera moins compliqué. Chaque nuit il se réveille après les mafieux et peut tuer une personne. **L'Absorbeur** : s'il est visé par quelqu'un, au lieu de mourir il absorbera sa capacité. Ils seront donc deux avec la même capacité, à moins qu'il soit la cible de mafieux. _Yvain tu suis tout ?" 

"Ouais." 

" _Le Gardien_ _de Prison, ou le **Geôlier** : chaque nuit il enferme quelqu'un en prison, donc sa cible ne peut être tuée. Sauf qu'elle ne peut pas non plus procéder à quelconque action, du genre, si c'était le Psychopathe, hé bien il ne pourra tuer personne._"

"Pratique," remarqua vaguement Leodagan, "c'est un bon rôle de protection."

" _Le **Kamikaze** je vais l'associer au Chasseur," _continua alors le chauve _, "s'il meurt, il choisit une personne qu'il emportera dans la tombe. Ensuite le **Jaggernaut** , c'est le surhomme. Il peut tuer une personne par nuit lui aussi, et il peut tuer à la fois le Garde du Corps et la personne qu'il protège s'il les cible. Il est très très complexe à tuer ou repérer. **L'Inquisiteur** ensuite, est comme le Psychopathe. Sauf que si pour une raison sa cible survit, elle devient Inquisiteur à son tour._" 

"C'est dans le sens des mafieux, donc," marmonna Seli pour elle même.

"Tout à fait ! Ou du moins, _contre_ les romains. _Donc, du côté de la mafia : **Les Mafieux** , chaque nuit ils se réveillent en premier et choisissent une cible, cependant moi je vais ajouter Le Parrain. Le Parrain apparait toujours comme un romain aux yeux du Détective ou du Napolitain, et c'est lui qui décide de qui les mafieux vont assassiner. Il ne peut pas tuer, parce qu'il ne salie pas les mains. Si jamais il y a un désaccord entre lui et ses sous-fifres, personne qui a été ciblé ne mourra. _Donc la personne qui a ce rôle a intérêt à être un bon parrain _,_ " rit Calogrenant, jetant un regard pointu à Leodagan qui leva les yeux au ciel. _"Le **Tailleur** , ensuite. Il choisit une cible qu'il fera apparaitre "innocente" aux yeux du Détective et du Napolitain, c'est compliqué parce que le Couturier ne sait pas qui est mafieux ou non..._il s'agit de bien choisir." 

"Tu veux un verre d'eau ?" proposa Leonius qui lui en tendit quand même un, "tu vas avoir la gorge sèche." 

"Merci," sourit l'autre avec reconnaissance, "c'est ça que d'être conteur. Enfin bref," il finit le verre d'une traite, " _on a le **Silencieux** , qui choisit qui bâillonner et empêcher de parler de agir pendant un jour_. Donc ne rentrez pas dans son collimateur," plaisanta t'il. " _Enfin **l'Empoisonneur**. Il choisit quelqu'un à empoisonner une nuit, et cela fera effet la nuit d'après._ À moins qu'il ne soit tué...Ah ! Je l'oublie presque. _**L'Agent Double.** Chaque nuit il se réveille avec les mafieux_, _mais doit essayer d'alerter le Détective et convaincre les autres de qui sont les mafieux._ " 

Yvain leva les yeux de son écran, alerte.

"Il---"

Le regard de son parrain lui intima le silence.

"C'est parfait, il faudra donc compter 4 mafieux," déduisit immédiatement Lancelot.

Calogrenant pencha à peine la tête sur le côté. 

"C'est chaud," lâcha Karadoc. "Arthur, tu veux pas nous réexpliquer un coup ?" 

"Si," soupira le commissaire. "J'vais tout vous réexpliquer." 

"Alors, pour éviter les trucs discriminants, ce soir vous vous pointez tous dans les mêmes fringues, c'est à dire une chemise blanche et des bas de pantalons de base. Ou une jupe, mais rien avec des chaînes ou autre." 

"Pour qu'on puisse pas deviner en fonction des frottements des habits ?" demanda Caius qui avait haussé un sourcil. "Pas con." 

"Tu commences à m'angoisser, c'est réglo tout ça," rit Cornelia, esquissant un demi-sourire. "Tu m'as l'air bien préparé." 

"Oh, à la DGSE..." marmonna le maître d'armes, sans finir sa phrase. "Bref." 

"Ce soir vers 18h20 ?" lança Venec qui regardait son téléphone, "apparemment c'est à cette heure-ci que se couche le soleil."

"Ça peut être bien", lui accorda Calogrenant. 

"Tout cela a l'air particulièrement excitant," murmura Emilian qui avait plissé ses yeux soudainement très froids. "Ces quatre heures vont être longues." 

"T'inquiète querido, je vais les faire passer très vite," répliqua Rohan après qu'un claquement sec ne retentisse dans la pièce et que les personnes près d'eux ne grognent de lassitude. "À tout à l'heure, alors." 

"Ouais, à plus," réaffirma Leodagan en récupérant ses affaires et prenant la main de Bohort dans la sienne. "Nous aussi on y va." 

Le commissaire à la balafre leva la main en signe d'au revoir, ce même sourire fin flottant sur ses lèvres. 

Le reste se dispersa bien assez vite à son tour, et Aelius se contenta de regarder l'immense salle, son expression neutre. 

"Il bianco macchia."


	2. Tabula Rasa.

Les yeux de Venec suivaient consciencieusement la goutte de pluie qui s'écoulait sur son pare brise, la fixait très très fort, comme si ça allait la faire tomber tomber plus vite et gagner sa course avec celle juste à côté de lui.

Temps de merde, maugréa t'il pour lui même alors qu'Arthur se ruait dans sa direction, la capuche de son éternel pull rouge sur la tête pour se couvrir de la tempête en devenir. 

Il descendit ses jambes du tableau de bord et débloqua les portières pour son copain qui s'engouffra d'un coup, se laissant retomber sur son siège avec un lourd soupir.

"Alors, prêt pour le jeu ?" 

"Et comment," sourit le croate avec malice, "Calogrenant avait l'air motivé, j'pense qu'ça va être vraiment bien. Nan ?" 

"Si," avoua Arthur avec un rire un peu essoufflé alors qu'il frottait ses mains entre elles pour se réchauffer, "moi sa motivation elle m'a un peu inquiété, il avait l'air....un peu trop impliqué." 

"Rassure moi, sous ton pull..."

"Oui, je suis en chemise blanche, comme promis. D'ailleurs toi tu devrais en mettre plus souvent, des chemises du genre." 

"Nan, trop serré, je préfère les trucs plus relax," grimaca Venec qui ne semblait en effet pas confortable dans son attirail du soir. "Les autres y sont déjà ?" 

"Ouais, Bohort et Leodagan viennent d'arriver. J'crois que son père et Aelius aussi, Caius et Lancelot sont en route, Perceval et Karadoc ont pas bougé des locaux, les gamins je sais pas, pareil pour les autres." 

"On verra bien en arrivant."

"Ouais."

Le feu passa au vert au moment où un éclair déchirait le ciel opaque, le rond brillant et froid se détachant sur l'orbite noire et vide de la voute, ce vert qui leur crama la pupille--- _vif_. Peut-être même plus que le rouge. 

Le trajet fut silencieux, Venec n'osa même pas allumer la radio. C'était la boule au ventre qui les empêchait de parler, comme si leurs corps étaient si tendus et crispés qu'au moindre bruit quelque chose exploserait, comme si la pluie se mettrait à taper de plus belle contre leurs vitres, comme elle allait les englober et les noyer, ça les inquiétait, alors peut-être mieux valait-il ne rien dire du tout.

Le bâtiment K se dressait devant eux, blanc, presque, sous les flash du tonnerre qui faisait rouler le ciel. Ils entrèrent mécaniquement.

"Vous en tirez, des gueules," lança Caius en les voyant arriver, sa chemise blanche sans un pli et son sourire parfait plaqué au visage. "Vous êtes les derniers à nous joindre," déclara t'il, pointant les 19 autres personnes qui patientaient plus ou moins calmement dans le couloir qui menait à la salle de la table ronde. Sauf Leodagan, évidemment, qui était parfaitement lové dans l'immense pouf rose dans la salle d'entrée et qui rigolait comme un débile devant son écran de téléphone. C'est fou ce que lui et Yvain se ressemblaient. Arthur leva les yeux au ciel mais n'ajouta rien.

"C'est prêt," leur indiqua Calogrenant en ouvrant la porte, attirant leur attention. "Rentrez un par un. 'dagan, ça t'emmerderait de détacher tes yeux de ton tel trente secondes ?"

"Ta gueule," répliqua immédiatement l'autre en l'éteignant et le posant dans la corbeille prévue à cet effet. "Qui y va en premier ?" 

"Vaut mieux pas commencer à chercher des règles compliquées sinon on va perdre ces deux," railla Lancelot en regardant Perceval et Karadoc. "Moi j'y vais." 

Il entra dans la grande pièce à la table ronde, prit le temps d'enregistrer autant de détails que possible, posa son regard sur les cartes posées face cachée devant chaque siège autour de la table. Elles se ressemblaient toutes, au détail près, réalisa t'il en se penchant au dessus de l'une d'entre elles et plissant les yeux. 

"Assieds-toi là où tu veux, et touche pas à la carte," l'informa le Maître du Jeu. "Vous aurez tous à les retourner en même temps."

"Là où je veux, hein ?" 

Le capitaine aux prunelles bleues comme des glaciers tira la chaise la plus proche à l'immense baie vitrée qui surplombait la ville et s'y assit avec calme, fixant la carte devant lui. En général c'était Arthur ou Leodagan qui s'y asseyaient mais à ses yeux, cette place avait été faite pour lui. Sur-mesure.

Les chaises vacantes se remplirent, il avait Elias à sa droite et Galessin à sa gauche, Caius, pour son plus grand malheur, était complètement à l'opposé. Ils étaient tous suffisamment éloignés pour ne pas se frôler et pour bouger librement sans que cela ne se ressente chez leur voisin.

"Plus que toi," soupira Calogrenant en faisant un geste vers son meilleur ami qui se laissa tomber sans légèreté sur la dernière chaise de libre, juste à côté de Cornelia, qui elle était à la droite d'Arthur.

"Quand est-ce qu'on commeeeence ?" s'agaça Yvain qui était à côté de son père et qui se pencha vers lui en s'étirant, Cornelia se tournant vers lui avec un rire alors que le bouclé se contenta de gronder de mécontentement. "Allez, quoi !"

"Vous ne devez en aucun cas jeter un coup d'œil à la carte de votre voisin ou voisine, sinon vous êtes immédiatement disqualifié," rappela son parrain d'un ton grave. "L'ordre de chaque nuit va ainsi : ceux qui peuvent agir la nuit lèvent leur carte. Moi j'ai," il brandit sa main droite, "un laser. Donc, je choisis qui agira en premier en le pointant sur la personne, vous le sentirez, ça picote un peu la peau. Allez ! À trois..."

"Dis-quoi ?" s'étonna Perceval, "comme en musique ?" 

"Ça veut dire qu'on meurt," soupira le maître d'armes.

"Enfin qu'on est exclu du jeu, quoi," corrigea Merlin avec un froncement de sourcil.

"Un,"

Tous échangèrent des regards dans lesquels se mêlaient excitation et appréhension. Peur, aussi.

"Deux," 

Leodagan ferma les yeux et sourit pour lui même, et Leonius se dit qu'étrangement, il semblait avoir hérité son sourire de sa mère.

" _Trois_." 

Certains retournèrent leur carte de la main gauche, d'autres de la droite, puis il y en a qui n'avaient même pas complètement vu leur carte---juste le nom, juste leur rôle.

"Les règles de votre rôle sont sur la carte aussi, hein," précisa le Maître du Jeu avec un sourire ravi. "Je sais que z'êtes capables de les oublier, donc...allez, je vous laisse exactement une minute pour bien relire, puis tombera la première nuit."

"Déjà ?!" s'affola Emilian qui avait reposé sa carte face cachée, "c'est bien trop peu !" 

"Cinquante-neuf, huit, sept...."

Chacun serra les dents et bientôt le seul bruit dans la pièce fut celui de la pluie qui tambourinait contre la baie-vitrée--Lancelot en regretta presque sa place alors que celle-ci semblait graver ses yeux dans son, cette nausée d'avoir l'impression qu'on nous regarde, qu'on nous étouffe lui faisant presque oublier le décompte.

" _Zéro_." 

Et juste comme ça, la pièce fut plongée dans un noir uniforme. Suffisamment sombre pour glacer sur place. Suffisamment clair pour permettre aux meurtriers d'échanger entre eux, regards souriants et bouches aux crocs aiguisés. 

La voix du Maître du Jeu s'élève dans la pénombre.

"La première nuit tombe sur Rome, les habitants rejoignent leurs demeures, effrayés à l'idée de devenir dommage collatéral des terribles mafieux qui arpentent les rues. Les hommes de l'ombre se concertent, quelle sera leur cible ? Que les rôles qui veulent ce manifester en cette nuit lèvent la main. Bien. Toi qui ouvre d'abord les yeux, que feras tu ?" 

Accès d'air.

"Très bien. Au tour de la prochaine personne." 

Bruit similaire.

"Oui."

Le sourire était audible à même son ton.

"Mafieux, à vous d'échanger." 

Quelques secondes passèrent. Seuls des bruits de froissements leur rappelaient de respirer, leur rappelaient qu'ils n'étaient pas statues, qu'ils pouvaient inspirer, expirer, sans jamais ouvrir les yeux.

"Les mafieux ont fait leur choix. Au prochain de se réveiller. Les mafieux se rendorment." 

Aucun son.

"Le Jaggernaut se rendort. Au prochain d'ouvrir les yeux." 

Froissement.

"Il se rendort. Que souhaites-tu faire ?" demanda t'il en pointant quelqu'un d'autre de son laser.

Autre froissement.

"Silencieux, qui feras-tu taire, au matin prochain ?" 

Aucun bruit.

"Romains, le soleil se lève et baigne la Ville de lumière."

Un éclat jaune et chaud remplit la pièce, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était pas question des mêmes lampes. 

Calogrenant posa son regard sur chaque personne dans la pièce.

"Personne n'est mort, ce soir." 

"Putain, trop bien," souffla Yvain en fermant à nouveau les yeux, se laissant un peu glisser contre le dossier de sa chaise. "Putain, comment ça me fait grave trop stresser."

"Okay, procédons logiquement," commença Arthur même s'il savait que c'était peine perdue. "Donc, on sait que le Jaggernaut est intervenu. Donc, il n'a tué personne." 

"Je ne suis pas sûr de pourquoi il donne le nom de seulement certaines personnes quand elles agissent la nuit," murmura Gauvain pour lui même. Personne ne lui prêta attention.

"Moi j'ai vu le commissaire d'Aquitaine avec les yeux un peu ouverts," lança soudainement Perceval, et l'intéressé se figea. "Quoi, je devais pas le dire ??"

L'autre déglutit, son expression entière criait 'à l'aide, il en a trop dit, je suis foutu,' et Galessin sembla tiquer d'agacement. 

"Ouais, donc en fait Perceval est mafieux," conclut Caius d'un air entendu. "Che ? S'il l'a vu avec des yeux 'un peu' ouverts, moi je pense qu'Emilian c'est le Témoin." 

"Non mais ça se tient," soupira Bohort en fronçant les sourcils. "Perceval, désolé mais là..."

"Quoi ?! Mais je suis pas un mafieux !" 

Le commissaire rouge ne put s'empêcher de vouloir le croire : il n'était certainement pas assez fourbe pour arriver à mentir aussi efficacement. Non, il était définitivement innocent. Ce qui voulait dire que c'était lui, le Témoin ? Oui, voilà, pour l'instant c'était ça, sa théorie.

"Je rappelle qu'y a aussi eu l'intervention du Jaggernaut," ajouta Blaise, "donc..."

"Sauf que le Jaggernaut a tué personne," lui rappela Leodagan d'un ton coupant. "Moi, je suis plutôt étonné par le fait que personne n'a rien fait."

"Merde, c'est vrai." 

"Qui pour Perceval alors," demanda Rohan. "Histoire qu'on commence l'extermination vite."

"Soyez pas cons, vous savez tous qu'il est innocent !" protesta Arthur. "Sérieux, vous pensez qu'il aurait dit ça pour s'incriminer ?" 

"Il est surtout pas né d'la dernière lune," marmonna Merlin dans sa barbe. "J'pense qu'il a fait une erreur en parlant trop vite." 

"De la dernière pluie," corrigea mécaniquement Venec en faisant la moue.

"Je suis d'accord avec Merlin," affirma Gauvain.

"Ouais, la même," approuva son fiancé.

"Okay, tous pour penser que Perceval est mafieux ?"

"S'il est tué la nuit prochaine c'est qu'il ne l'était pas," gronda le commissaire rouge. "Utilisez vos neurones trente secondes !" 

Galessin bougea légèrement sur son siège, comme s'il comptait dire quelque chose. Au final, il se ravisa.

"La nuit tombe à nouveau sur Rome. Que ceux qui veulent intervenir lèvent la main." 

Froissement. Bruit de pas. Le Maître du Jeu posa sa main sur l'épaule d'un joueur.

"Très bien. Ferme les yeux. Tu ne peux choisir cette cible. Bien. Napolitain, ta cible est romaine. Mafieux, réveillez-vous, faites votre choix." 

Aucun bruit ou presque. Silence total. Puis soudainement.

Coup de feu.

Caius sentit son voisin bouger à côté de lui.

"Rome se réveille."

Le corps de Perceval gisait parmi eux, un trou au milieu de la gorge, clair et précis, un liquide dégoulinant le long de son torse.

Caius _hurle_.

"CHE _PALLE ?!_ CALOGRENANT CH--"

"Oh _fuck_ ," expira Aelius qui se trouvait à la gauche du nouveau défunt, portant une main sur sa bouche et déglutissant avec malaise. "Dio santo---" 

"Vigile, ta tuerie n'a pas abouti," annonça calmement Calogrenant. "Ta tuerie acquiert ton rôle." 

"TU VIENS DE LE _BUTER ?!_ " hurla Arthur en se levant de sa chaise, prêt à se précipiter vers son ami. "PUTAIN, QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL ?!"

"C'est bon, rassied-toi," lui somma son cousin d'un ton sec. "Elle était rapide, cette nuit." 

" _ON A UN CADAVRE SUR LES BRAS !_ " s'égosilla l'autre avec rage. "QU'EST-CE QUE TU---"

"Réfléchis un peu, pégu," râla alors Seli. "Si tu sais que Leodagan et les autres faisaient des parties à la DGSE et qu'il est pas surpris, surtout qu'il est encore en vie, c'est pas parce que c'est un as de la mafia. C'est que c'est rien."

"Je réfléchis TRÈS BIEN !" rugit le commissaire, "et _LÀ,_ Perceval est---" 

"On a notre premier mort," sourit Rohan sans ciller, jouant avec sa carte. "Du coup, on garde le 'cadavre,'" il fit des guillemets avec ses doigts, "ou pas ?"

"Il aura disparu la nuit prochaine," acquiesça Calogrenant.

"Vous n'allez pas me dire que je suis le seul extrêmement dérangé par cette putain de mise en scène ?!" s'écria Arthur en dévisageant ses amis, ne trouvant que des yeux baissés ou des regards qui ne voulaient pas croiser le sien. "Putain, MERDE ! JE VOUS AVAIS DIT QU'IL ÉTAIT PAS MAFIEUX ! VOUS VOYEZ ?! IL EST MORT POUR EN AVOIR TROP _DIT !_ "

"Aelius ou Caius, retournez sa carte, s'il vous plaît," lui indiqua le capitaine chauve.

Ce fut le plus âgé qui s'y colla, grattant le bord de la carte d'un ongle parfaitement manucuré. 

" **Le Témoin** ," déclara t'il en la brandissant aux yeux de tous, semblant mal à l'aise. "Ce n'était...ce n'était pas un mafieux." 

"Putain, je l'avais dit. Donc, Emilian est bel et bien mafieux," gronda le commissaire rouge. "Il vous faut quoi d'autre, comme preuves ?!" 

"S'il faut c'est l'Agent Double," remarqua alors soudainement Yvain, s'attirant le regard surpris des autres. "Bah quoi, c'pas ça le truc de c'rôle ?" 

"Si," répondit Galessin en haussant un sourcil. "Je pense simplement que c'est plutôt la justesse de tes propos qui nous a surpris." 

"J'ai pas compris un mot de c'que z'avez dit mais je prends le compliment," sourit l'autre de toutes ses dents.

"Non mais il a pas tort," approuva Blaise en secouant la tête. "L'AD c'est le seul qui a les yeux ouverts en même temps que les mafieux, sans compter le Témoin, c'est ça ?" 

"Ben moi, pour le connaître d'puis un sacré bail, je suis sûr que Perceval s'est pas trompé," interjeta Karadoc d'un air sombre. "Et j'suis carrément d'accord avec Arthur." 

"Vous voyez pas qu'il a l'air putain de terrifié ?" s'indigna Alauda, lui jetant un coup d'œil rassurant au dessus de la table.

"Normal que tu le défendes, t'es sa subordonnée," contre-attaqua Elias avec un sourire mauvais. "S'il faut avec un peu de malchance, z'êtes TOUS LES TROIS des mafieux ! Les Aquitains ! Belle brochette, nan ?" 

"Il faut _QUATRE_ mafieux pauvre tâche," cracha la jeune femme en lui montrant son majeur. "Et qui me dit que toi aussi t'es pas un mafieux ? Hein ? M'sieur le FOURBE ?!"

"D'accord, calmez-vous," soupira Rohan en massant son front. "Joder, c'est bruyant, les légistes. C'est parce que vous bossez avec des cadavres toute la journée et qu'vous vous rattrapez en gueulant ?" 

"Peut-être que ce n'est vraiment pas Emilian," continua Caius avec une moue. "Je sais pas, je parle par intuition mais..."

"Ouais, sauf que Perceval a précisé qu'Emi avait les yeux à demi-clos," remarqua la légiste d'Aquitaine. "Comme le Témoin. Ce qui ne fait pas sens." 

"On a littéralement la preuve que c'était Perceval, le Témoin," s'amusa Leonius. "Je veux dire, les cartes ne mentent pas...Maître d'armes, qu'en pensez vous ?" 

L'interpellé ne répondit pas.

"Vous faites la gueule ?" demanda Seli en haussant un sourcil. "Ou..."

"Oh ! Vous vous êtes fait taire," comprit le sénateur avec un sourire ravi. "D'accord." 

"Ah d'accord, mais pourquoi lui ?" s'étonna Yvain, "il a fait quoi de mal ?"

"Le Silencieux empêche un joueur d'utiliser ses actions pour une nuit et le jour qui suit," se rappela Merlin en grattant le bout de son nez. "Ah tiens, peut-être que, suivez, c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux mais, peut-être qu'il protégeait Perceval, ou voulait, mais au final il a pas pu ? Puisqu'il était Silencieux. Bloqué." 

"Ah ouais, grave abusé là," railla Yvain.

Galessin était tout aussi silencieux et semblait étrangement intéressé par la femme blonde assise en face lui. Malheureusement pour lui, leurs regards ne se croisèrent pas.

"Vos délibérations sont-elles terminées ?"

Hochements de têtes et murmures consternés.

Ils n'avaient pas voté.

"La nuit tombe, sur la Ville."


	3. (dix)simuler.

_"Les romains, encore sous le choc de la première perte de leur ami, Perceval, qui en a trop vu, se réfugient dans leurs mansardes et ferment les portes. Ils ne veulent pas mourir à nouveau, pourtant les gens de l'ombre, eux, continuent de rôder."_

Trois mains se levèrent.

"Geôlier, qui voudras-tu enfermer ?"

Un bruit sourd.

"Détective, négatif."

Accès d'air.

"Napolitain....oui."

Pas de son.

"Mafieux, à vous d'échanger."

Un rire est retenu, hystérique. On n'entend plus rien.

_"Romains, le soleil se lève et baigne la Ville de lumière."_

Seli et Elias s'étaient figés.

Entre eux deux, le corps à la gorge ouverte de Karadoc siégeait, immobile. Sa chemise était complètement rouge et le coin de sa bouche était contorsionné en un rictus douloureux, comme s'il avait voulu crier.

"B-bon," commença Seli en déglutissant et serrant les dents, décalant légèrement sa chaise vers son voisin de droite, Venec, "de deux, je suppose ?"

Venec, justement, était blanc comme un linge. Il fixait le cadavre de Karadoc et son pied tressautait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, caché par la table. Blaise, à deux sièges de lui toujours à sa droite, avait l'air parfaitement consterné. Il humecta ses lèvres et expira lentement, comme pour retenir sa colère.

"Okay, _okay_ on---"

Arthur s'interrompit, réalisant que le corps de Perceval n'était bel et bien plus là, seule une chaise tâchée de sang encore frais la maculant restant.

"La carte de Karadoc," se reprit-il, fermant les yeux et passant une main sur son visage. "Elias ou Seli, est-ce que..."

" **L'Ascétique** ," l'informa le légiste en hochant la tête, brandissant la carte salie. "Donc on l'a tué, et il n'a pas pu se...oh !"

"Le Geôlier a foiré son coup," s'amusa Leodagan qui avait parfaitement compris qui avait ce rôle. "Il a voulu le protéger..."

Sa carte n'était pas sur la table. Il l'avait dissimulé sous sa cuisse, comme à chaque passage à la journée.

"Mais la fonction de l'Ascétique l'en a empêché !" compléta Bohort en hochant la tête. "Et le Détective sait aussi qui n'a pas encore tué, sans compter sur le Napolitain...pardon, c'était quoi exactement ?"

"Le Napolitain connait visiblement deux romains ici," l'informa Aelius en scannant la pièce du regard. "Vu qu'on lui a dit 'oui,' deux fois," finit-il, jetant un regard à Calogrenant.

"J'aurais une question", lança alors Elias, levant la main par réflexe.

"Oui ?"

"L'Empoisonneur, mettons qu'il a choisi une cible la nuit quand Perceval est mort, ça veut dire que la personne mourra ce soir, non ? Y a un délai."

Le Maître du Jeu hocha la tête.

"Euh, c'est moi ou ça pue du _cul_ , cette question ?" s'étonna Alauda en fronçant les sourcils. "Je peux savoir pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?"

"C'est vrai que là..." appuya Emilian avec inquiétude, "c'est étrangement spécifique, comme question."

"J'ai pas envie de me justifier," cracha Elias en croisant tranquillement les bras.

Les autres le fixèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire avant de reporter leur attention sur la place de Karadoc.

"Ça tombe quand même mal que le Geôlier choisisse la personne à protéger qui est aussi choisie par les mafieux," marmonna Michel en secouant la tête. "Il n'a pas eu de chance, lui."

"On devrait clôturer les délibérations pour aujourd'hui," lança alors Merlin d'un ton pressé. "On a pas d'indices, je vois pas ce qu'on peut faire d'autre."

"Tu vas un peu vite en besogne," grinça Blaise en haussant un sourcil.

"T'as hâte de tuer quelqu'un ?" se moqua à son tour Yvain, mort de rire. " _Troooop_ suspect."

"Ou alors...."

Galessin n'alla pas au bout de sa phrase.

"Peut-être devrions-nous en effet passer à la prochaine nuit pour tenter d'obtenir plus d'informations," approuva faiblement Gauvain, visiblement en proie à une certaine anxiété qui rappelait celle d'Emilian.

"Vos délibérations sont-elles terminées ?" demanda alors le Maître du Jeu qui tournait autour de la table, les mains dans le dos.

On hocha la tête.

"Parfait. Votez."

Dix votes allèrent à Elias, dix à Merlin.

Égalité.

Personne n'est tué.

_"La troisième nuit tombe sur Rome, et la lune est magnifique, pleine. Un deuxième corps est venu se rajouter au carnage, n'ont-ils pas été assez prudents ?"_

Une première main se lève, et Bohort sent un léger, presque imperceptible coup de vent dans sa direction. Il reste stoïque et ne laisse rien transparaître, ses yeux parfaitement clos.

"Tu protégeras donc cette personne pour ce tour," déclara alors Calogrenant d'une voix forte. "Jaggernaut, à ton tour d'ouvrir les yeux. Qui comptes-tu attaquer ?"

La personne pointa celle exactement en face de lui, son sourire s'agrandissant.

"Ferme les yeux. Mafieux, à vous d'échanger."

Quelques secondes à peine passèrent.

_"Oh ? Très bien. Romains, le soleil se lève et baigne la Ville de lumière."_

"Déjà ?" lâcha immédiatement Yvain en ouvrant grand les yeux, visiblement confus. "Qu---"

"Pu _TAIN !_ ," hurla Alauda en posant une main sur sa poitrine, frémissant alors que le cadavre de Merlin était avachi à côté d'elle, la bouche moussante et les yeux blancs. L'espace entre Elias et Seli était vacant. "Merde, putain, p---"

Gauvain, à la droite du mort, avait l'air d'avoir envie de vomir.

"On est d'accord que c'est le Jaggernaut pour sûr, sur ce coup ?" lança Venec en le fixant avec malaise. "Parce que Calogrenant l'a clairement dit."

"Oui, puis il avait l'air surpris par ce qu'il s'est passé entre les mafieux," ajouta Galessin qui tentait toujours d'attirer le regard de Cornelia, sans jamais y arriver. "Ce qui donne deux possibilités. Ils ont de suite décidé qui tuer et c'était aussi Merlin, donc ça l'a surpris..."

"Oui ils n'ont pas décidé de délibérer longtemps, parce qu'ils n'ont choisi personne," continua le maître d'armes en effleurant son menton. "Ça se tient."

"Hm-mm."

"On peut déjà innocenter Emilian," déclara Cornelia qui supposait déjà les positions (mais pas encore les rôles, ça l'agaçait,) de trois autres personnes.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Rohan avec tout le sérieux du monde, "qui te dit qu'il n'est pas mafieux ?"

"Il a visiblement ouvert les yeux durant une nuit selon Perceval qui était Témoin," répliqua t'elle, "donc il est forcément Agent Double."

"Si tu le dis," railla le commandant aquitain en plissant son seul œil. "Si tu le dis."

"J'ai juste l'impression que vous en savez plus que nous," remarqua doucement Gauvain qui était blanc, qui regardait alternativement Cornelia puis Galessin, qui était à sa droite. "Non ?"

"C'est vrai, ça," marmonna Blaise en se tournant vers elle, "tu m'as l'air de tenir à garder Emilian en vie."

Cornelia n'ajouta rien.

Elias suivit le regard de Gauvain avec intérêt et esquissa un fin sourire. Il allait tenter quelque chose de risqué, mais si cela fonctionnait, alors il aurait la confirmation d'un rôle de plus.

"On a oublié de retourner la carte de Merlin," fit remarquer Arthur avec une grimace. "Gauvain, je suppose que c'est même pas la peine de demander...."

Le regard rempli de larmes que lui envoya le plus jeune lui fit presque de la peine.

"Bon, bah Alauda..."

"C'est dégueulasse, y a de la bave de partout," râla celle-ci pour la forme, retournant la carte du bout de l'ongle. " **Empoisonneur** , les gars."

"Ce n'était vraiment pas Elias du coup," réalisa Leonius d'un air sincèrement surpris. "Pourquoi cette question, alors ?"

"J'avais juste vraiment oublié pour ce rôle," avoua l'intéressé avec une moue. D'ailleurs, ça ne l'amusait pas non plus de voir le corps mort de son partenaire. "Bon, il avait dû vouloir empoisonner quelqu'un ce tour-ci."

"Voilà pourquoi il était aussi pressé de finir les délibérations," répondit Lancelot avec un hochement de tête. "Il voulait tuer la personne."

"Mais il a pas pu," compléta Caius. "Puisqu'il est mort."

"Si nous passions à la nuit ?" demanda alors doucement Gauvain, ce qui fit tiquer Leodagan. "Nous pouvons déjà rayer la possibilité d'avoir Elias en Empoisonneur, alors..."

"C'est ça," marmonna son beau père. "Passons à la nuit."

"Ça fait quand même deux fois que c'est Gauvain qui insiste pour passer à la nuit," remarqua Cornelia à voix basse.

"Ne votons pas," proposa Aelius, "les jours où nous somme nombre impair."

"Quoi ? Pourquoi ?" s'indigna Blaise sans comprendre. "Je vois pas..."

"Pour pas de morts pour rien," coupa le napolitain d'un ton sec.

"Mais seulement voter en pair, on risque de---"

"Je suis d'accord," marmonna Emilian.

"Pareil," ajouta Alauda.

Chacun se rangea derrière Aelius et le vote n'eut pas lieu.

_"Une nouvelle nuit tombe, mais cette fois-ci, la lune est cachée par les nuages. Une tempête se prépare," murmure sombrement Calogrenant. "Toi, que souhaites-tu faire ?"_

Deux bruits.

"Parfait."

Lancelot eut des frissons dans le dos.

"À ton tour ! C'est la première fois que tu prends les devants, je t'en prie, joue."

Un grattement d'ongles.

"Ensuite, Détective, négatif."

Une inspiration surprise.

"D'accord. Mafieux, à vous d'échanger."

La nuit est agitée, les mafieux savent qu'on les suspecte : que faire ? S'ils tuent certaines personnes, on saura parfaitement qui ils sont.

On leva la main. Ils avaient fini de délibérer.

_"Romains, le soleil se lève et baigne la Ville de lumière."_

"J'en était sûr," grimaça Venec en jetant un coup d'œil furtif à Seli à côté de lui. Elle était parfaitement droite et l'on aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait. Sauf que le minuscule point rouge sur son front, celui qui ne saignait même pas, ce point leur indiqua que la vie l'avait quitté.

"Bon débarras," plaisanta l'ex-mari de la défunte sans le penser, ce qui lui attira un rire de son fils et un grognement de Bohort. "Ça va, je _déconne_."

Cornelia ne peut pas s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise. Elle a bien senti le regard de Galessin sur elle depuis le début de la partie mais leurs places l'empêchent de le lui rendre sans faire de grands mouvement qui seraient suspects aux yeux des autres. Elle lui jette des coups d'œil furtifs de temps à autres, mais dans ces moments-là, il est celui qui ne regarde pas dans sa direction.

"Je sais déjà qui a fait quoi," lança alors Elias d'un air satisfait. "Et je peux aussi vous dire le rôle de Seli."

"Tu te bases sur la façon dont ils sont tués, c'est ça," comprit Lancelot qui n'était pas spécialement impressionné.

"J'ai compris," sourit à son tour Aelius avec un rire. Il plissa les yeux, reporta son attention là où était justement le cadavre, cinq sièges à sa gauche. "Le...come dice, il vigile. Ah ! Come in francese. **Le Vigile.** "

"Et rappelez-vous, au premier tour elle avait sûrement voulu tuer quelqu'un, mais ça n'avait pas marché," ajouta Caius avec consternation. "Sa cible a obtenu son pouvoir, donc..."

"On a encore un rôle de Vigile dans nos rangs," répondit son partenaire d'un air entendu.

"Attendez, ça veut dire que c'est l'Absorbeur qui a son rôle," réalisa Rohan en croisant une jambe. "Oui, le Maître du Jeu l'a un peu vendu, là, en disant que la personne a obtenu son rôle."

"Pourquoi tuer ma mère, en r'vanche ?" demanda sincèrement Yvain avec un haussement de sourcils, "pour le coup, elle la ramenait pas trop."

"Il a raison", approuva Gauvain qui grattait son ongle d'un air absent, "c'est plutôt Cornelia qui parlait beaucoup, durant la journée précédente. À dire qu'elle savait quel était le rôle d'Emilian, par exemple..."

"On a pu les échanger," proposa Bohort avec un rire, "mais il aurait fallu que la personne, que le Chauffeur de Bus sache parfaitement qui allait être visé, que la personne déduise en suivant ton résonnement. C'n'est pas simple, on part sur du pif total."

"C'est pas impossible," remarqua Galessin qui portait son attention sur Gauvain, "ça se joue."

"N'empêche," déclara soudainement Leodagan, "tu joues super bien le jeu, Yvain."

L'intéressé tourna légèrement la tête à sa gauche et renifla avec humeur.

"De quoi ?"

"À la fin du tour un, t'avais l'air si content que personne ne meure. Donc moi j'ai mis ça sur le fait que t'es bruyant, comme d'habitude," commença son père, se tournant à son tour, "puis tu la ramènes beaucoup...tu sais, des fois, entre surjouer et rien faire comme Aelius, pour pas paraître suspect, y a quand même un entre-deux à trouver..."

"C'est fou que tu te bases sur si peu de choses," contra Leonius avec humeur, "tu cherches à créer le clivage pour distraire l'attention ? C'est assez basique, comme tactique."

"Quoi, tu cherches à protéger le p'tit fils ?" se moqua justement son fils en regardant par dessus la tête d'Yvain pour lui jeter un sourire mauvais, "d'accord, _suspect_."

"C'est _toi_ qui est suspect !" s'agaça le sénateur en se levant légèrement, le pointant d'un doigt accusateur. "Tu sors ça soudainement sans explications !"

"L'instinct, tu connais ?"

"Okay, calmez-vous," rappela Arthur avec une moue anxieuse, "Leodagan, Leonius a quand même raison. Tu sors ça de nulle part, comment on est sensés le prendre ?"

"Ou alors il cherche juste la merde, comme Elias tout à l'heure," rit moqueusement Galessin en passant une main dans ses cheveux. "Non mais ça aussi, ça se tient."

Leodagan n'ajouta rien, content de lui. Venec, qui était quasiment en face de lui, le regarda d'un air entendu.

"Parmi les plus suspects j'aimerais souligner que Galessin et Cornelia ne font que se regarder mais se manquent de quelques secondes à chaque fois..." murmura Gauvain d'un air mauvais qui ne lui était pas propre. "Ça sent pas bon, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire."

"Fouille-merde," pesta Galessin à voix basse.

" _Assez_ ," interrompit Michel avec consternation, "nul besoin d'en rajouter une couche alors que la confiance dans ce groupe commence déjà à tomber."

"Je suis assez d'accord," approuva Bohort d'un doux sourire. "Si nous passions au vote ?"

Tous hochèrent la tête.

Neuf votes contre Leodagan, neuf contre Leonius.

Égalité.

Personne n'est tué.

Blaise tiqua.

_"Un autre jour se termine dans la Ville mythique, la tension ne cesse de monter alors que les innocents tombent un par un...les romains pourront-ils venir à bout de la Peste qui les envahit ?"_

Trois mains se lèvent, puis quatre, cinq, six. Six mains se levèrent.

"Très bien. Ferme les yeux. Ensuite, toi, non. Détective, Négatif."

Un claquement de langue.

"Parfait. Rendors-toi. À ton tour. Très bien. Toi, non. Mafieux, à vous d'échanger."

Les délibérations étaient agitées, on entendait vaguement des bruits de chaises racler, des doigts claquer avec pseudo-agacement.

_"Romains, le soleil se lève et baigne la Ville de lumière."_

Deux corps gisaient sur la table.


	4. Action-Execution.

" ** _TESORO !_** "

Arthur tourna la tête par réflexe à l'entente du surnom mais ce n'était définitivement pas Venec qui avait crié.

Caius qui était à un bout de table (il n'y avait pas vraiment de bout, après tout, c'était une table ronde,) avait commencé à se lever, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Lancelot était étranglé à sa chaise, les mains liées aux accoudoirs et la gorge entaillée par la corde jaune.

"Oh," marmonna alors Bohort en voyant que le corps du maître d'armes était aussi sans vie juste à côté de lui, visiblement assommé par une matraque, le cou tendu dans un angle étrange.

"Merde, deux morts ?" s'inquiéta Blaise en grattant son front, "on est combien, là ?"

"Seize," l'informa Venec qui venait de finir de compter. "Comment---qui a tué ces deux ?"

"Rappelez-vous de ce qu'ils disaient avant la nuit," interrompit Alauda qui n'en menait que très peu large, "Michel a compris qu'on cherchait à semer l'incertitude dans nos rangs."

"Il a voulu protéger quelqu'un," sourit Gauvain dont les yeux étaient vissés sur Cornelia. "Mais il est mort."

"Soit les mafieux l'ont vraiment pris pour cible," commença Arthur, "soit il protégeait quelqu'un qui était cible justement. Et l'a payé de sa vie. Question étant : qui pouvait-il--"

"Retournez d'abord sa carte," pressa Leonius. "Leurs cartes, du coup."

"Qu'on se retrouve pas con si c'est pas le Garde du Corps," compléta Galessin. "En tout cas, Lancelot était **Tailleur** ," finit-il en raclant sa carte.

Bohort et Emilian allèrent pour prendre celle de l'homme qui gisait entre eux, échangeant un regard noir quand leurs mains attrapèrent l'objet de leurs désirs en même temps.

"Je vous en prie," obtempéra le premier d'un ton vicieux, hochant la tête dans la direction de l'autre. "Après vous."

"Non non, allez-y," répliqua l'autre avec le même poison.

"Bien."

Le commissaire à la balafre prit la carte sans ménage, essuyant le sang qui maculait ses doigts sur le rebord de la table.

"Il est bel et bien **Garde du Corps** !" sourit-il, brandissant la carte aux yeux de tous. "Arthur, ta théorie tient."

"Leodagan, tu en penses quoi ?" demanda soudainement Caius en lançant un coup d'œil à son supérieur, comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

L'homme ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire avec rage à son père.

"On l'a fait taire," comprit Yvain en passant sa langue sur ses canines pointues. "Euh..."

"Marrant," attaqua alors Cornelia, "c'est pas toi qui était si remonté contre lui ?" dit-elle, se penchant à peine en avant pour jeter un regard suspect à son cousin. "Ça fait sens que tu l'as fait taire."

"Ou alors Yvain l'a fait," répliqua alors Aelius d'un ton léger. "Qui sait."

Caius, à droite d'un siège vacant et sanguinolent, à gauche d'un Blaise inquiet et dans la ligne de mire de tous les autres venait de deviner deux nouveaux rôles.

"'ttendez," commença Venec, "Lancelot. Il est--était, Tailleur, c'est ça ?"

"Ouais."

"Donc s'il avait voulu faire apparaître quelqu'un comme innocent ou romain cette nuit, il aurait pu ou pas ?"

"Non," indiqua Calogrenant. "Il n'avait pas non plus levé la main de toute façon."

" _Cazzo_ ," grinça Cornelia en s'agitant sur son siège. "Cazzo che cazzo."

"Voilà ce que je pense," lança Caius, "Leonius est le Silencieux. Au premier tour, il a tourmenté Michel qui était tu, ici c'est Leodagan qui l'est."

"Les accusations reposent sur Yvain et Leonius, alors," comprit Arthur. "Comme par hasard on est plus que seize...donc si jamais on voulait voter..."

"Je continue de penser que nous n'avons pas assez de preuves," soupira Gauvain en jetant un regard de soutient à son copain. "Pour nous contenter de voter autrement qu'en égalité."

"Le but étant qu'un maximum d'entre nous s'en sorte," approuva Cornelia avec un hochement de tête, "mieux vaut-il ne pas tenter le diable."

"Passez-vous donc outre le vote de fin de journée ?" demanda Calogrenant avec surprise, s'arrêtant derrière son meilleur ami.

Tous semblèrent acquiescer.

_"Soit...la sixième nuit se lève donc, et avec elle le croissant de Lune. La Lune ment, souvenez-vous en."_

Une main se leva.

"Détective," sourit-il, "négatif. Rendors-toi. À toi. D'accord. Ferme les yeux. Toi, bien. Dieu, cette nuit est vraiment..."

Il se tu, pointa d'autres personnes de son laser.

"Mafieux, à vous d'échanger."

Il éclata de rire. C'était froid, sans joie. Ça resonnait de façon inquiétante sur les parois de la pièce.

La sixième nuit était devenue la plus intéressante depuis le début du jeu.

Le Mauvais Apôtre ouvrit enfin les yeux.

"Vos délibérations prennent fin. Dormez."

L'Apôtre planta son regard dans le sien.

" _Romains, le soleil se lève et baigne la Ville de lumière._ "

" _Wow_."

Ce fut la seule chose qu'Yvain parvint à laisser sortir.

Galessin est retrouvé à côté de son protégé, un pistolet à la main. De sa tempe coule abondamment un immense flot de sang.

Gauvain garde le regard résolument devant lui. Son ongle gratte la table.

"On en a trois, aujourd'hui," déclara alors Leodagan qui était enfin libéré, "y a qui...Rohan, Galessin et Blaise, c'est ça ?"

Entre Caius et Arthur il y a désormais deux places vides. Rohan a la même tâche rouge au front que Seli, Blaise a les paumes perforées.

"Rohan, **Absorbeur** ," déclara le commissaire rouge, "donc c'est lui qui Seli avait tenté de tuer au début."

"Blaise était **Inquisiteur**. Vous savez comment il avait pas l'air ravi que Karadoc soit mort ?" demanda Caius, "je pense qu'il l'avait tué dans l'espoir de le convertir."

"Possible," approuva Emilian qui se faisait tout petit. "Qui veut aller découvrir la carte de Galessin ? Le petit a pas l'air en état."

Gauvain tremblait.

Il avait le coin de le bouche qui tressautait. Comme pour contenir quelque chose.

"L' **Agent Double** ," déclara Elias qui s'était levé pour le faire. "Donc, les coups d'œil qu'il envoyait à C--"

Leonius toussa bruyamment, d'une toux grasse et douloureuse, comme si sa gorge s'enflammait de douleur.

"Scusi," commença t'il avec peine, "tu disais ?"

Elias le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de sourire à moitié.

"Rien."

"On est treize," dit tranquillement Leodagan. "Vous savez ce qu'on dit, d'être treize à table..."

"Pas sûr qu'il soit nécessaire que l'un d'entre nous se suicide," marmonna Venec en plissant les yeux, "on est pas encore le Christ."

"Je dis juste que c'est sûr que Leonius est le Silencieux," répliqua l'autre en haussant une épaule. "Et qu'on est impairs. Pourquoi pas voter ? Ça fera un pro-mafia en moins."

"C'est risqué, mais je suis pour," approuva Cornelia. "Votons contre Leonius."

Le sénateur se leva brusquement alors que ses toux reprenaient, plus fortes, plus déchirantes.

"Qui pour Leonius ?" demanda le Maître du Jeu en le regardant trébucher en arrière, redoubler en force en toussant.

Douze mains se levèrent.

**"Les romains ont fait leur choix."**

Leonius Cornelius-Celsus s'effondra à ce moment là, une flaque de sang coulant de sa bouche, les yeux encore ouverts.

"Retourne sa carte," ordonna Leodagan à son fils. "Vous verrez que j'ai raison."

Yvain lui obéit d'un geste tremblant.

Il retourna lentement la carte et--

" **Silencieux**. C'était le Silencieux."

Son père esquissa un demi-sourire, jubilant. 

_"Donc,"_ commença tranquillement Cornelia en plissant les yeux, légèrement dégoutée par le cadavre de son cousin qui gisait au sol, "Leodagan avait raison." 

"Choquant," railla celui-ci en croisant les jambes, jetant un coup d'œil en coin à son fils d'un air ravi. "Bon, on passe à la nuit ?" 

"Ouais, je pense qu'on peut," marmonna Caius qui n'était pas tranquille. "C'est la combientième ?" 

" _Une semaine se clôt_ ," sourit Calogrenant en posant ses mains sur les épaules de celui-ci, les serrant à lui faire mal. " _La lune est complètement cachée par les nuages cette nuit aussi, c'est à s'en demander si elle s'est ne serait-ce que levée. Les romains ont perdus nombre important de camarades, mais les hommes de l'ombre ne s'en sortent pas sans dégâts non plus : certains membres dans leurs rangs ont eux aussi péri."_

Une main se lève.

"Napolitain : positif. À toi. Geôlier, cette personne est donc emprisonnée pour la nuit." 

On ne prit même pas la peine de sourire à la nouvelle.

"Mafieux, à vous d'échanger."

La question fut vite réglée, à la surprise du Maître du Jeu. 

Tous s'étaient accordés pour tuer la même personne. 

" _Romains, le soleil se lève et baigne la Ville de lumière._ "

Personne n'était mort.

"Hé, première nuit sans cadavre depuis la nuit un !" réalisa Arthur qui se détendait. "Peut-être qu'on commence à devenirs forts au---" 

"Lève-toi," lui ordonna le Maître du Jeu, les prunelles sombres.

Le commissaire rouge tiqua.

"Pardon ?" 

_"Exécute-toi."_

Pour quelqu'un qui était connu pour être bon avec les mots, il dû reconnaître que ceux-ci étaient finement choisis.

Arthur contourna tranquillement les huit chaises qui le séparaient de Venec, le pas assuré mais la main droite tremblante. À l'intérieure de celle-ci se tenait un minuscule boîtier relié au bracelet à son poignet.

"Hé, _tesoro_ ," commença le dealer d'un air inquiet, "qu'est-ce qu'il---"

"La nuit retombera alors que toi et ta cible mourrez." 

**Noir**.

Une détonation.

On retient sa respiration.

Une odeur de poudre remplit la pièce.

Le jour à nouveau.

La pluie battante contre les baies-vitrées.

À la place d'eux deux se tient un simple amoncellement de sang et de tissus blancs et noirs, en lambeaux.

_Les corps ne sont pas là._

" **Le Kamikaze** ," souffla Elias en baissant les yeux vers la flaque rouge. "Putain, même moi qui a l'habitude de traîner autour de cadavres, là tout ce sang ça commence à me refiler une sacrée nausée." 

"Qui était Venec...?" demanda prudemment Emilian avec inquiétude, fuyant le regard de Cornelia. "Quels rôles reste t'il ?" 

" **Le Geôlier** ," informa le légiste en se levant pour aller retirer la carte, tâchant sa chaussure au passage. "Je vais émettre une hypothèse." 

"Vas-y ?" 

"J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt, quand Karadoc a été tué. Ça se lisait sur son visage qu'il--"

"Moi je l'avais compris," releva tranquillement Leodagan qui s'amusait sincèrement. "Ça se jouait entre lui et Blaise. Sauf que Blaise, vu la tronche qu'il tirait, il avait juste l'air agacé. Venec, lui..." 

"Il se chiait dans le froc," compléta Bohort d'un ton railleur, ravi de voir ce type qu'il détestait autant dégager du terrain. "Pardon, trop grossier ?" 

"Donc, il ne savait pas que Karadoc était l'Ascétique et était traumatisé de le voir mourir."

"Plus ou moins," acquiesça Elias.

Il sentait qu'il en avait trop dit. Cornelia était forcément Détective : ça expliquerait les regards qu'elle tentait d'échanger avec Galessin, l'Agent Double, qui ouvrait les yeux chaque nuit. Il se rappela soudainement des mots de Caius, lots du premier matin.

Ça y est ! C'était ça !

Cornelia avait eu ses résultats de faussés au premier tour, et c'était l'œuvre de Lancelot, le Tailleur. Elle était sûre qu'Emilian était Agent Double, ou alors Témoin, avant que l'on de retrouve Perceval mort. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle avait eu la certitude, durant la première nuit, qu'il n'avait tué personne. Sauf que si, simplement voilà, le Tailleur avait brouillé les pistes.

Elle se trouvait à son presque exact opposé, et leurs regards se croisèrent en effet. Emilian était mafieux. Sauf qu'il savait qu'elle savait, alors il était capable de l'éliminer au prochain tour. Et lui même, qui parle trop, il n'était pas à l'abris d'un coup du Jaggernaut ou du Psychopathe.

 _Merde_.

Il devait trouver quelqu'un à----

"Arthur l'a choisi pour mourir ensemble, c'est _romantique_ ," s'amusa Alauda en tapant dans ses mains une seule fois, attirant l'attention vers elle. "Ce qui veut dire que les mafieux ont choisi Arthur cette nuit." 

"Ah, parce que le Maître du Jeu n'a pas mentionné les autres rôles tueurs ?" demanda Gauvain avec sincérité, ses yeux grands ouverts et remplis de douceur et d'innocence. "D'accord, je comprends. Mais pourquoi lui ?" 

"Il parlait quand même beaucoup, et moi ça m'aurait aussi vite cassé les couilles," proposa Leodagan avec son habituelle élégance et délicatesse. "Toujours à vouloir tout faire dans les règles..." 

"Respecter les règles, c'est un peu le but de quiconque participe à un jeu," pesta Cornelia en fronçant les sourcils. "Sinon, cela perd de sa valeur." 

"Ça dépend de pour qui," accorda Yvain en riant. "On vote pour qui ?" 

"Emilian", décréta Bohort d'un ton entendu. "Ça me semble évident qu'il est dans le cas des mafieux. Alors, je ne sais pas s'il est le Parrain ou un simple mafieux mais..." 

"Il n'est pas Garde et avait les yeux ouverts," continua Aelius d'un ton calme, surprenant tout le monde. Il n'avait quasiment encore jamais pris la parole. "Donc, mafioso, no ?" 

"N'êtes-vous pas sûr de faire erreur ?" s'étonna simplement l'intéressé en baissant la voix, fixant le commissaire à la balafre d'un air glacial. "Bohort, je ne vous ai pas vraiment entendu participer...."

"Vous connaissez l'adage," s'amusa l'autre, "le silence est d'or, la parole est d'argent." 

"C'est vrai que toutes les preuves sont contre toi," avoua Caius d'un air embêté. "Tu as pas vraiment d'éléments de défense." 

"Tu en as même zéro," renchérit Yvain avec une moue. "À moins que si mais alors là, faut grave t'bouger à nous la donner." 

"Votez, je me remets à mon sort," grinça alors Emilian, lui jetant un regard noir. "Nous verrons bien si vous avez raison ou si vous tuez un innocent pour rien." 

"Mais je vous en prie," recommença Bohort avec un grand sourire, "exprimez-vous ! Défendez-vous, comme vous dit Yvain. Peut-être reconsidèrerons-nous alors." 

"Tu avais les yeux grands ouverts la nuit selon le Témoin, et Galessin était le Garde du Corps. Pas besoin d'être un prodige pour savoir que tu es mafieux," finit alors Elias en haussant les épaules.

"Votons-nous ?" s'enquit Gauvain d'une voix fluette et pleine de bonté. "Qui pour voter Emilian ?" 

Neuf mains se levèrent.

Le commissaire d'Aquitaine se rembrunit, agrippa les poignets de sa chaise.

À sa droite, Bohort souriait d'un air parfaitement satisfait.

Calogrenant hocha lentement la tête.

Il plaqua un pistolet derrière le crâne d'Emilian et tira.

Le coup était propre, sec, pro. L'autre s'écroula au sol.

"Vérifions sa carte," proposa joyeusement le commissaire à la balafre, grattant la table pour la révéler.

Emilian d'Aquitaine était....


	5. La Onzième Heure.

" **Mafieux** ," cria t'il avec un grand rire. "Bravo tout le monde ! Nous avions raison !" 

"Un de moins," soupira Caius en soupirant, sa main tremblant tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à la contrôler. "Cazzo, ça veut dire qu'on passe à la nuit, là." 

_"Endormez-vous, romains. Soyez bercés par la nouvelle qui est tirée dans tous les journaux : un membre proéminent de la mafia de la Ville a été abattu ! Peut-être que vous trouverez le sommeil..."_

Une main.

"Très bien."

Seconde main.

"C'est noté. Mafieux, à vous d'échanger." 

Aucun bruit ne se fit entendre, comme lors d'une des nuits précédentes. C'était troublant. 

"Romains, le soleil se lève et baigne la Ville de lumière."

"Tour rapi--- _BAMBINO !_ " s'écria Aelius en se jetant sur le corps disloqué de son fils, le bras pendant encore mollement le long de l'accoudoir. "No, no no _no_ \---"

"Merde," ne put que dire Leodagan, se tournant vers la gauche. "Merde, c'est quoi, ça ?" 

"C'est sale," renchérit Bohort avec dégout. "Je crois que je préfère encore la mort de Seli ou de Rohan." 

" **Le Napolitain** , je parie," lança Elias en secouant la tête. "Dites, y a aussi--" 

Le corps d'Alauda était dans un état à peine plus présentable. 

Un couteau de chasse était planté dans son estomac.

"Rapport à son 'intuition' du premier tour, pour Caius ?" demanda Yvain, et son sens du détail étonna le légiste.

"Ouais." 

"Je pensais pareil," acquiesça Gauvain en tapotant son ongle contre la table, ce qui attira l'attention de Cornelia. "Oui ?" s'étonna t'il gracieusement, se tournant justement vers celle-ci.

Elle était foutue. Elle était sûre que Yvain, Bohort et Gauvain avaient tué, ce qui les plaçait quelque part entre les mafieux et les Thiercegens. Elle était sûre qu'au moins Aelius était romain, peut-être aussi Elias. Elle avait des doutes quant à Leodagan et Alauda. Elle n'avait pas pensé à les vérifier, la nuit dernière. Au moins l'un des deux.

Peut-être trois mafieux, trois romains en se comptant, deux en zone grise. Au vote, ça ne passerait absolument pas. Elle devait absolument gagner la confiance d'Aelius.

Justement, celui-ci avait relevé son regard vers elle, très vif, très doux.

Elle devait lui faire confiance.

Et ça, lui aussi l'avait compris.

"Bon," commença Gauvain, peu sûr de lui, "la carte d'Alauda, il faudrait..." 

"Elle est **mafieuse** ," déclara Yvain, un peu trop vite.

En effet, il n'avait pas encore fini de retourner la carte, lorsqu'il l'avait annoncé. 

Tous les regards se portèrent sur lui. Seul deux personnes l'avaient remarqué.

"Hé donc---" 

On en tient un autre, pensa Elias avec fierté. Plus qu'un et on a gagné.

"Si deux personnes sont mortes, ce tour-ci, ça veut dire que le Psychopathe ou le Jaggernaut ont joué," ajouta Cornelia qui ne se sentait pas du tout en sécurité à côté de Leodagan. Si les chaises vides qui la séparaient d'Aelius n'était pas couvertes de sang elle se serait sûrement rapprochée de lui. "C'est déplacé de les remercier ?" 

Bohort se retint de rire, une fossette apparaissant sur sa joue.

"Bon, votons pour personne," déclara Aelius en lui lançant un regard consterné. "Bien, non ? Logique."

"Ça m'emmerde, mais du coup, c'est la chose à faire," maugréa Leodagan malgré lui.

"Ça devient très intéressant," sourit mesquinement Elias en grattant son front du bout de l'ongle. "Passage à la nuit ?" 

"Passage à la nuit," approuva Aelius.

 _"Les mafieux sont tombés à nouveau la nuit dernière--se pourrait-il que les romains retrouvent le contrôle de leur ville ? T_ oi le premier," lança Calogrenant. "Bien. Détective. Positif. Ensuite, toi. Ferme les yeux. Mafieux, à vous d'échanger."

On fit le signe d'un X avec ses mains. Rien n'arriva.

Plus ils descendaient en nombre et plus les nuits passaient vite. 

_"Romains, le soleil se lève et baigne la Ville de lumière."_

" ** _GAUVAIN !_** " 

Le corps de son petit ami était paisiblement adossé à sa chaise, un sourire aux lèvres. Le même pistolet qui avait servi à exploser la cervelle de Galessin était à présent entre ses propres doigts, dans sa main droite.

"Gauvain, nan, _putain_ \---"

"La carte," pressa Leodagan.

"C'est le---"

Elias s'arrêta quelques secondes, stupéfait.

"La vache ! C'est **Le Psychopathe**."

"Merde. Les mafieux ont voté contre lui ?" demanda Bohort avec anxiété, tentant d'ignorer le cadavre de Cornelia qui était menotté à sa chaise. "Et elle...?" 

La femme avait un mince filet de sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

" **La Détective** ," confirma tranquillement Leodagan en retournant sa carte. "D'où ses regards avec Galessin et cetera et cetera, c'était pour ça et pas parce qu'elle se mettait à apprécier les mecs." 

"Très drôle," râla son mari en levant les yeux au ciel, s'autorisant un rire. 

"On fait quoi, là ?" s'inquiéta alors Yvain, "je vois pas contre qui on peut voter. 'toute façon on est pas cons. Les seuls rôles qui restent sont deux mafieux, le Parrain, le Chauffeur de Bus et le Jaggernaut. Donc y a même plus de romains, la partie est pas finie...?" 

"On continue," pressa son père en souriant d'un air carnassier à au reste des personnes présentes. "On. _continue_." 

"Mieux vaut ne pas voter pour ce tour, non ?" proposa le légiste qui savait parfaitement qu'il était le seul romain restant. "Faire durer l'agonie." 

"Passons à la nuit," s'amusa Bohort en hochant la tête.

" _Les nuits et les jours s'entremêlent,_ " murmura Calogrenant d'un ton caverneux, les mots grondants, froids, étranges. " _Nul ne sait ce qu'il adviendra de la Ville, nul ne sait s'il en restera des rescapés...._ Mafieux, à vous d'échanger." 

Des bruits de chaussures, des chemises au tissu qui frotte, ils n'étaient plus que cinq. Elias trônait seul de son côté de la Table. Seul, contre les autres.

"Mafieux, rendormez-vous. À ton tour."

Deux coups de vent.

_"Romains, le soleil se lève et baigne la Ville de lumière."_

"C'est pas trop tôt," railla Leodagan en regardant le corps mort d'Elias qui baignait abondamment dans son sang, écrasé au sol. Comme si on lui avait fait percuter quelque chose qui arrivait à grande vitesse. "Il a joué, cette nuit. Pas vrai ?" 

Calogrenant hocha la tête.

" **Le Chauffeur de Bus.** " 

"Tout à l'heure," commença Bohort, "j'ai remarqué qu'Yvain avait déclaré Alauda mafieuse avant d'avoir complétement vu sa carte." 

"Ah ouais ?" demanda son mari en se tournant vers son fils, faussement surpris. "Bah merde. On va devoir voter contre toi, fiston." 

"C'est pas vrai !" protesta Yvain avec humeur, sa chemise tâchée du sang de Gauvain commençant à lui coller à la peau. "Il ment ! IL _MENT !_ " 

"Qui pour Yvain ?" renchérit le commissaire en lui lançant un regard faussement désolé, faisant légèrement la moue. "Aelius ?" 

Aelius avait comprit que Leodagan n'était pas exactement un mafieux comme les trois autres. Il ne pouvait pas tuer sans l'aide des ses sous-fifres, donc il pensait d'abord s'opposer à la mort d'Yvain. Mais problème résolu, au final. Si son gendre était aussi de son côté, il se chargerait du sale boulot.

Il leva la main.

"Trois votes contre un. Yvain..." 

"Non," plaida l'autre avec outrage, "T'AS _FOIRÉ_ ! T'AS FAIT _N'IMPORTE_ QUOI !" hurla t'il à l'homme aux yeux très verts, "TU VAS _PERDRE !_ " 

"Leodagan est mafioso, il est avec moi," raisonna l'intéressé avec surprise, jetant un coup d'œil au père du futur mort. "Ça fait deux contre un." 

"C'est pas bizarre qu'il a ouvert les yeux à la nuit six seulement, hein ?!" continua Yvain en criant, pointant son père du doigt, "la nuit où on avait décidé de le _descendre ?!_ " 

"Son rôle devait avoir comme but de le faire basculer chez nous s'il venait à être ciblé...."

"C'est l' **Amant Maudit** !"

Bohort dévisagea son mari avec surprise, la bouche à peine entrouverte. Le Maître du Jeu n'avait jamais mentionné cette carte.

"Mieux !" continua le plus jeune, "tu vois pourquoi sa _putain_ de carte était pas sur la table ?!" 

Aelius réalisa alors qu'en effet, il n'avait jamais vu le papier de l'autre.

"T'avais un double rôle, hein papa ?" grinça l'autre en baissant le ton, le fixant avec méchanceté. "Donc pas possible de la mettre à découvert, parce qu'on l'aurait tous vu !" 

"Je comprends pas comment t'es arrivé à ces déductions...." marmonna son père avec un sourire, à la fois fier et amusé. "Explique ?" 

"J'ai voulu faire la remarque que le compte était pas bon quand Calogrenant avait énoncé les rôles. Lancelot parlait de quatre rôles mafieux, sauf qu'il avait un dernier rôle. Celui que t'as sûrement découvert carte retournée en t'asseyant. Puis le second qui est apparu lors de la nuit, qui brille dans la nuit puisque tu pouvais te réveiller après notre tentative de meurtre."

Leodagan éclata de rire.

Il retira sa carte de sous sa cuisse, révélant son double côté.

L' **Amant Maudit** , comme prédit par Yvain, et ensuite....

" **Judas** ," sourit-il. " **Le Mauvais Apôtre.** " 

"Calogrenant en parle pas du rôle !" s'indigna Aelius en se levant à son tour, tapant du poing sur la table. "C'est de la triche ! C'est quoi ça ?!" 

"Judas," commença alors le Maître du Jeu qui chargeait son arme pour la diriger vers Yvain, "n'est révélé que lorsque son détenteur est pris pour cible et se fait tuer. Il passe dans le camp des mafieux, souvent. Mais d'abord, pour ne pas lever de soupçon, on lui donne un autre rôle. Ici, c'est tombé sur l'Amant Maudit." 

"C'est comme Cupidon au Loup-Garou ?" demanda le dernier des mafieux avec un semblant de bonne foi, comme s'il avait accepté son sort. "Ou comme les Amoureux ?" 

"Les deux, plus ou moins," répondit son bourreau. "L'Amant Maudit choisit un amant la première journée après la première nuit, et ils sont liés durant le jeu. Mais seul l'AM le sait. Donc il doit jouer pour se sauver lui et son partenaire. C'est très compliqué."

"L'Amant Maudit adopte la position de son amant, d'ailleurs," précisa Leodagan avec bonne humeur. "Ici, j'ai réalisé que Bohort était un Thiercegens. T'es le Jaggernaut, non ?" 

Le commissaire hocha la tête.

"Donc je suis aussi en charge d'opérer pour les Thiercegens, en plus de ma couverture en tant que mafieux. Ah, c'est sûr qu'il faut pas être débile quand on est Judas." 

"Alors là je vais crever," finit Yvain en grognant, "et ensuite ils te tueront toi. Et ils auront gagné le jeu."

"CAZZO ! C'est _TRICHER !_ " 

"Tu te souviens quand vous n'avez pas cherché à voter, après la première nuit ?" lui demanda Calogrenant en souriant, raffermissant son emprise sur son arme, "personne n'a relevé. À partir de cette erreur, j'ai choisi de devenir un narrateur non fiable." 

"Tu----"

"Là je l'ai pas eu trop mal parce que c'est tombé sur Leodagan, mais si ça avait été Emilian, ç'aurait été pareil. J'aurais suivi son choix d'Amant Maudit, et cetera et cetera."

"C'est fini ou vous comptez causer pendant cinquante ans ?" 

"J'y viens." 

Les lumières s'éteignirent et lorsqu'elles furent rallumées, le corps d'Yvain était bel et bien au sol. Transpercé d'une balle de pistolet.

"Brr. Ça continue de me foutre les miquettes n'empêche," pesta Leodagan en lui jetant un bref coup d'œil, "c'est ultra réaliste." 

"À qui le dis-tu," marmonna Bohort en frissonnant à son tour, se tournant à droite pour sourire à Aelius. "Je propose que nous allions nous prendre un café après que notre cher Maître du Jeu ne fasse tomber la Onzième Nuit." 

"Attends, je viens m'asseoir à côté de toi !" s'amusa son mari en trottinant joyeusement jusque lui, prenant place dans le siège ensanglanté du maître d'armes, l'embrassant fougueusement, pris dans l'euphorie du moment.

"Pezzi di _merda_." 

_"La dernière nuit tombe sur Rome, la Onzième Heure a sonné, entendrons-nous le Glas ou bien les cloches du Triomphe ?"_

Malgré le noir, personne n'avait fermé les yeux.

Bohort leva la main.

"Jaggernaut et Judas. Vous tuez le **Parrain** des mafieux et mettez fin à leur règne de terreur."

Calogrenant sourit.

_"Rendormez-vous. Réveillez-vous victorieux au Douzième Jour."_

Aelius ferma les yeux.


End file.
